


Winter Hall

by Kimbernut92



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbernut92/pseuds/Kimbernut92
Summary: Hi, This is my first time writing fan fiction, so i don't know if it will be any good.Anyway hope you enjoy.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Winter Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first time writing fan fiction, so i don't know if it will be any good.   
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

John sighed as he leant against the school corridor wall, he was looking towards the music room where lessons had just finished and the year 11’s were walking out. He was looking for someone in particular, Roger.   
Roger with the most perfect blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes he’s ever seen, he was the most popular boy in year 11 everyone who went to Winter Hall knew who he was.

“Hey there Johnny, staring at lover boy again” laughed Ronnie as she came and leant against the same wall as John.  
“Will you shut up before someone hears” whispered John and he placed his hand over her mouth.  
Ronnie laughed muffled underneath his hand, her eyes screamed mischief as she stuck her tongue out and licked it.  
“Eww Ronnie that’s gross” John cried as he wiped his hands down his black school trousers.  
“You know you could just talk to him, he’s not gonna kill you”   
Ronnie turned to look at the boy in question, he was a really pretty boy she could see why John was so taken by him.  
“Please ever time i get even just a little bit closer to him my heart feels like it going to beat right out of my chest and i feel like I’m going to throw up, Just come on” he sighed as he pulled Ronnie off the wall and to their next class, turning one last time to see Roger laughing with his mates.  
If he’d have looked back a second time he would have seen Roger looking in his direction with a small smile on his face and a look of longing in those blue eyes.

-Three Years Ago-

John remembered the day he first met Roger, he was a shy year 7 with his rather large backpack on, just trying to get from his food technology class to science his favourite class. He was trying because the year 11’s had decided to play pinball with the year 7’s, this was where they lined the corridors and push the year 7’s from one side to the other, it was usually the year 7’s because they all had big backpacks on and where easier to push around.  
John considered walking out of the building and going all the way round to get to his next class, but just as he thought that Tim, a year 8 boy, was launched his direction. John swung around to avoid being hit by him only to smack his bag into someone. John turned apology already on his lips when he came face to face with and angel, John at this point forgot his own name.

“Blimey, what have you got in there?” Laughed Roger as he rubbed his arm, 

John had never heard such a musical laugh in his life. John had never seen such a gorgeous boy in all his life, he had beautiful blonde hair that looked like he had ran his hands through it several times today, he had the most pinkest lips that where a little bit chapped and his eyes, man he could get lost in those eyes. He was a little bit smaller then John… John shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I am so, so sorry, I was moving to avoid Tim and i didn’t know you where there behind me and i have this rather large bag on cause i had P.E and then food tech and all I’m trying to do is get to Science and…”   
“Woah, pause breathe” giggled Roger.  
John looked down blushing and embarrassed to hell “sorry”  
“Hey don’t be sorry, its okay I’m a tough lad it didn’t hurt. Might want to have a label on that thing though” pointing to John’s bag. “Im Roger I’m in year 8, 8B to be exact”   
“John year 7 but I’m guessing the bag gave that away, I’m in 7D” 

John stuck his hand out to shake Roger just glanced down and smiled, John realising what he had just done tried to turn it into a fist bump.  
Roger bumped his fist against John he then turned back to face the year 11’s   
“Oi Freddie quit it a second so John here can get through” He yelled down the corridor.

Freddie, John presumed moved away from the wall to look at Roger. He was elegant in the way he moved he looked amazing even in the horrible school uniform, his back hair perfectly styled not one bit of it was out of place, he had a smirk on his face as he came towards the two of them.

“My My Roger what do we have here, he looks like a lost little puppy. you taking care of him”   
“Oh shove off Fred” Roger growled as he pushed into the Year 11.  
Freddie laughed at Roger and pulled him into a head lock ruffling up his hair, he turned to John.  
“Tell you what erm” he paused looking at John as if to say who are you.  
“John”   
“Right John, if you can make it down the corridor before i finished giving him a knuckled sandwich we will leave you alone got it”  
“Yeh got it” John nodded quickly.  
“Okay then go!” called Freddie.

John scampered down the hall way to his science class only stopping when he was at the science door, turning to glance at Roger who looked back at him and waved before turning back too Freddie and another boy with black curly hair who had joined them, They where pointing at Roger’s face it must have been because of his hair and not because his cheeks where slightly pink.  
John sighed as he sat down at his desk hoping that maybe one day he’d get the chance to say thank you to Roger, and maybe if he’s feeling brave ask to be friends.

-Present Day-

John never did get round to thanking Roger, the next time John had seen him was later that year at the Winter Hall’s summer concert. Roger was on stage behind a drum kit, with Brian May a year 10 on guitar, Tim Staffell another boy in year 8 on bass and Freddie singing. From then on the boys where the rockstars of the school, all the boys wanted to be them or be friends with them and all the girls wanted to date them.   
John did try again once they came back to school after the summer, he was a year 8 now he could talk to Roger, John went to find him and he did find him leant up against the gym wall kissing Dominique the beautiful French exchange student. John then knew he never stood a chance.

“Hello earth to John” cried Ronnie as she waved her hand in front of Johns face.  
“come on stop thinking about lover boy a second and help me with this math question”

Ronnie and John had become the best of friends after his running with Roger.   
He had spent most of the science lesson trying to work out what shade of blue Rogers eyes where and hadn’t listened to a word Mr Blake had said. Embarrassed for the second time that day he turned to the lovely, quiet blonde girl he sat next to and asked if he could borrow her notes. She had let him and in turn he had helped her with the maths she was struggling on.  
Ronnie had been the first person, outside of his family, that knew he was gay, after she had tried to kiss him. He panicked pushed her away and all but yelled he was gay in her face.  
she of course was a little taken aback, but suddenly things had made sense to her.

From then on they where even closer and now she could talk boys with John, which ones she thought where cute, which ones weren’t as cute but still if they asked her out she wouldn’t say no, who she’d like to date and of course she tried to get who John fancied out of him.

He had managed to keep it a secret, right on up till the beginning of this year when she had caught John staring at Roger and Tim messing in the cafeteria at lunch.  
Though at first she thought it was Tim he liked and tried all different ways to get them two together including getting Tim to help John on his Bass solo for music.  
John had to explain to Tim that he was sorry he didn’t need help and Ronnie had got her wires crossed, Tim was kind and just laughed if off.  
John then told her it wasn’t Tim it was Roger he liked but that he was positive Roger would never date him so to drop it.  
It was funny cause for a few days after that Roger and Tim were never together, he got caught staring more by Ronnie who made a joke saying something on the line of “I should have known it was the blonde”

“John for goodness sake help me or i swear I’m going to go get him”  
“What.. sorry i was just thinking” replied John finally.  
“Yeh i know who you were thinking about, though i don’t want to know in what situation” she laughed and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Oh for god sake Ronnie, i wasn’t thinking about sex” blushed John looking around the library to make sure no one was listening to them.  
“Ha yeh right” came Ronnie’s reply “Look i know what’s up, you are scared that its his last year here and you might never see him again, so why not just go and tell him”   
“What would i even say Ronnie, Oh hey Roger remember me, I’m the dork who you saved in year 7 i have had the biggest crush on you since then and now three years later i still fancy you. would you go out with me?, He’d probably laugh in my face and tell all his mates about the lame kid in year 10 who fancies him. no I’m not doing it.. just” John pushed away from the desk grabbing all his things shoving them in his bag picking up his bass and walking out of the library.  
“Woah wait John I’m sorry i was only teasing you” Ronnie cried as she watched him run away.

She turned back to her desk hitting her head on it, she knew he was sensitive about this subject she shouldn’t have said anything she really did need help with this maths.  
“stupid, stupid, stupid” she called as she continued to hit her head on the table, missing the chair across from her being pulled out.

“Erm sorry to stop you from doing all that productive head hitting, but was all that true? that John actually fancies me?” Came a voice from across the desk.  
Ronnie slowly lifted her head, a shocked look on her face as she came face to face with Roger.

He looked both shocked but the kind of happy shocked, like when you just find out you have won the lottery. That kind of shocked.

“Yes.. i mean Hi.. Yes… what” came Ronnie’s reply tripping and stumbling over her words.  
“Wow you are as bad as him, least you don’t ramble on, Does John Fancy me?” Laughed Roger.  
“Oh right yeh, i mean of course how can he not, look at you, you are gorgeous, not that i fancy you cause i don’t i like someone else”  
“Yeh i take it back you're exactly like him, Look where would he have gone i want to talk to him?” Roger said as he stood up and moved towards the door.  
“Please don’t make fun of him, he has another year here and if people pick on him cause..” She was interrupted by Roger coming back.   
“Woah stop, i’m not going to make fun of him i want to talk to him okay? so where would he go?”  
“The music room, he goes there when he’s stressed or something is bothering him”   
“Thank you” yelled Roger already scrambling to get out of the door.

John was sat in the music room his beloved bass strapped on, plucking a bass line he had created. He had just about calmed down and was happy in his own little world till he was startled out of it.

“Well beautiful, smart and talented is there anything you can’t do John” smirked Roger as he came into the music room closing the door and leaning up against it.  
John gasped looking up at Roger his eyes big and his cheeks beginning to pink. “I'm sorry what?” 

Roger pushed himself off the door and slowly moved across the floor closer to John.  
“I said you are beautiful, smart and talented is there anything you can’t do?”  
“I can’t bake banana bread” John said without thinking.  
Roger just barked out a laugh, he wasn’t prepared for that answer. John just wanted now more than ever for the ground just to swallow him up.  
“Okay funny as well. my, my you are the package, see i over heard something this afternoon and i want to know if its true, can you help me?” Roger said as he stopped in front of John smiling down at him.  
John glanced up “I can try, what is it?”  
“Well i heard a certain sexy year 10 boy fancies me and has done for a while now, is this true?”

Now John was praying they had a fire drill or and earthquake or anything to get away from this situation, How was he going to get out? Was Roger going to hurt him? Did he hear everything or had Ronnie finally told him.   
Wait did Roger really think John was sexy?

“I don’t know who you are talking about” replied John looking down and the ground. 

Roger leant down placed his fingers underneath John’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his  
“Okay John let’s do it this way, do you fancy me?”  
“Yes” whispered John, he moved his head down and little but Roger kept his finger underneath his chin.  
“Good, because you see i fancied you the moment you nearly killed me with your bag three years ago” came Rogers reply.

John wasn’t sure if he had walked into the library door when he was storming off from Ronnie and was now laid out on the library floor dreaming, there was no way that Roger fancied him no way.

“What, but you can’t have, you like girls” Roger just smiled at John.  
“I like both actually, but see i can’t get these beautiful grey eyes out of my mind” Roger tilted Johns head back up to meet his again.  
“Oh, i just.. well i saw you with Dom and all the girls are always around you”   
“Yes and i saw you all the time with Ronnie, i thought you two where together. It was only when Tim told me Ronnie had tried to set him up with you did i realise you two are not together and that you are gay. I didn’t speak to Tim for Days” 

Roger laughed at that memory, he was so angry at Tim, then he was angry and John for liking Tim and then he’s was angry at Tim again for agreeing to meet John.  
It was Freddie that pointed out after 10 minutes of Roger ranting down the phone, that this means John is gay and all the years of Roger moaning that all the cute guys are never gay was wrong and to grow a pair and ask him out.  
Tim eventually managed to tell Roger that John had in fact not wanted him and blamed Ronnie.

“Yeh she caught me staring at you and Tim she thought it was him i fancied not you” admitted John.  
“So, i have two questions that need answering. Number one do you fancy me?”  
“I answered that one already but yes i do fancy you, what’s the next question” John said with as much confidence as he could muster.  
“good, now my next question is will you be my boyfriend?” Roger blue eyes sparkled with hope.  
“yes, yes i will be your boyfriend” smiled John  
“Thank god” Roger exclaimed as he leant down and pressed a very delicate kiss on Johns lips.


End file.
